


ABCs

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Random Drabbles from Lydia and Russ' relationship. Non-linear.





	1. A like Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set at the beginning of their partnership

 

"Adams." she says and extends her hand. Adds: "Lydia."

　

The man bends a bit forward, grabs her hand and shakes it. His plam is warm and damp.

　

"Russell Clarke." His smile is winning. He knows it is. He might even think he is handsome.

　

She thinks: I know people like you.

 

"Your desk. My desk. Get your own stapler."

　

The man snorts and nods.

　

He sits down, folds his long legs, knobbly knees pointing at her. Then he slides them under the desk.

　

It's the first time she doesn't have to crane her neck since meeting him. Working with him will be a pain in the ass.

　

At least it won't be long. Most man can't handle her. And he will not be the exception.

　

　


	2. B like Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the end of the last episode and their moment at the beach.

"I come with a lot of bagagge." he says, trying to make it sound like a joke. It doesn't work. His smile is a grimace.

　

"I know." Always practical and no-nonsene, that's Lydia Adams for you. She handles Christopher, swoops him up and puts him down in his cradle. The boy never wakes up.

　

Russ lingers by the door, uncertain if he is allowed to come inside. For a moment she looks down to her sleeping son. The look lasts a long time. Because she is so smitten with the baby or to order her thoughts before she has to speak with him, he doesn't know.

　

"Lyd?" he asks and she looks up. There is something in the way she looks at him, that makes his heart ache and speed up. Somehow he always waited for this kind of moment of truth between them. She smiles and comes over to him, pulls him out of the room and the door closed behind them.

　

"Maybe," she says and her voice wavers at the end. ", this makes it easier. For us."

　

His eyes widen, his mouth feels dry. He didn't expect Lydia to be this honest and vulnerable with him. He can't help it and pulls her into his arms. It lasts and lasts, both of them holding on. They breath each other in.

　

"We still need to talk."

 

He involuntary smiles.

 

"I know, Lyd." he says in a low voice. "And we will."


	3. D like Dissapointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set right before Season 1

Lydia grabs the phone after the fifth ring.

"Adams?" she scribbles down the licence plate number of the car they saw at the crime scene.

"Lydia," It's Dina. Lydia doesn't have time for this. 

"How are you?" Dina asks and Lydia doesn't even answer because she knows it's just a theoretical question before the other woman adds: "Where is Russ?"

And here it is: She knows where Russ is because she is his partner and a detective. She knows he will smell like that perfume again, that's not Dina's. Lydia will pinch her mouth and he will ignore it because he can be such a fucking coward.

She lies for him, smoothly. At the end of the call Dina is calm again. Lydia punches the end call button. This time she won't look the other way.

Later when they are standing at her car she tells him she is not lying for him anymore. He says he never expected it, which makes her laugh.

"It's what partners do; cover the other. But this is your marriage." She jabs her finger at his chest. "End it or suck it up, Russ."

He doesn't answer. Just looks at her motionless. He could ask her about her affair with a married man, but he doesn't. 

But Lydia knows. She turns around and get's into her car.

Their eyes meet in the rearview mirror. He silently thinks she is a hypocrite, it's written all over his face.

And yes, she is. But Russ is the dissapointment.

 

 


	4. H like Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship stuff

She likes his hair.

She will never tell him, but she guesses that he knows. How could he not, when she touches it so often before they say goodbye?

Or when he lays his head on her legs to get a scalp massage? Or when she just plays with it, winds it around her fingers, thread her fingers through it over and over until it's mussed. 

"Don't stop."

She gives a soft hum, not replying.

"Your hands feel so good."

 _On me_ , he doesn't need to add but she hears it anyway.

She rubs harder and he groans.

Russ squirms for a moment and turns around to bury his head in her lap and bares his neck. Lydia complies his silent asking and starts raking her nails softly over his flesh.

He shudders and she grins.

 

 


	5. W like Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at a conference, sharing a bed, maybe even during their partnership

His breath is warm on her neck.

She feels good. Safe.

There is an arm slung over her, heavy and dusted with dark hair. They are slotted together like puzzle pieces, chest to back. His hard cock fits against the curve of her bottom. There is an answering heat in her pussy. Her legs are tangled with his legs.

It takes her a moment to open her eyes. She knows where she is. Who she is and who he is.

But instead of jumping out of bed she just stays put and closes her eyes again. Enjoys it while it lasts.

Soon enough they will act as if they both don't know that the other one is awake.  

 


End file.
